1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamped antenna and a method of manufacturing a stamped antenna, and more specifically, to a method of manufacturing an antenna that includes a first partial initial stamping of the antenna from a sheet of metal, and a subsequent complete stamping of the antenna.
2. Related Art
As communication technology continues to advance, the use of antennas is becoming more widespread and possible applications are broadening. Various types of antennas are not only used for large scale communication, but also for small scale communication between devices for identification purposes and even for electronic device charging.
Near field communication (NFC) devices are becoming popular for transferring data between two devices that are in proximity of each other. NFC establishes a radio connection between two devices having a NFC antennas, such as smart phones, as well as NFC tags, which are unpowered devices that contain a NFC chip having a NFC antenna. NFC devices, when in close proximity, can engage in two-way communication with one another. This two-way communication allows the devices to transfer data back and forth. Additionally, a NFC device can engage in one-way communication with a NFC tag, such that the NFC device can obtain data from the tag, but cannot transfer information to the tag. NFC tags can be employed for managing the inventory and sale of a wide variety of goods, as well of identification of data pertaining to goods. Accordingly, NFC tags may be used for retaining data that a user can obtain through engaging the tag with a NFC device.
Similarly, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are finding increased and widespread use as more systems are developed and placed into service for managing the inventory and sale of a wider variety of goods. These RFID tags are applied to the goods and employ electronic circuitry responsive to radio frequency (RF) signals for providing readily monitored identification data relating to the goods.
NFC devices, NFC tags, and RFID tags all include an antenna connected to other circuit components. Because there is pressure to keep devices small, it follows that it is desirable that the antennas for these devices are compact and thin, resulting in antennas having thin widths, and narrow traces with small spacing between the traces. As technology advances, the desire for even more compact articles carrying NFC and RFID antennas increases.
NFC and RFID antennas typically occupy a substantial portion of the area dimensions of the article employing the antenna, and are often constructed of a relatively thin copper foil for flexibility and for maximum effectiveness. Many antennas are currently manufactured by a process involving photochemical etching. The photochemical etching process can often be expensive compared to other metal working techniques.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is an improved antenna and method of manufacturing.